User talk:Rocket Slug
Hi, Rocket Slug! Welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Cable page. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. As a Fanon Wiki, we encourage creative writing like the articles UnitedTerra, Club Penguin Island, www.power4u.com, P.O.P.E., Redlink, Darktan, X-Virus, Dorkugal, and the United States of Antarctica. We also have laws. Please read the COC for more. Please remember that, unlike Wikipedia, the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki is censored. We encourage your edits! Please don't quit!! Thanks! Once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! BOOYAH FOREVER!, -- Triskelle3 (Talk) 20:24, October 20, 2009 RE: Biggest fan, eh?... Oh my, I've never had a "biggest fan" before! Thank you very much. :D --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 22:13, October 30, 2009 (UTC) -P.S- Ah, I see you're a Phineas and Ferb lover. Heh, me too. ---- I'll get right on it. Just give me a clear description of each character (like their color or clothing). --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 22:24, October 30, 2009 (UTC) P.S - May I also have each character's penguin color? Thanks, much appreciated. Hey RS Happy Halloween. I hope you decided your costume. Also, when you sigh your posts, use 4 tildes. (~~~~). It'll show who you are. Happy editing! Citcxirtcem 02:49, October 31, 2009 (UTC) RE: Thanks! All I need to do is add the colors and I am done! --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 14:49, October 31, 2009 (UTC) I will upload these and they will be on your talk. --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 17:32, November 1, 2009 (UTC) ---- Oh, do you need help with or around CP? I'm pretty good at it myself. --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] Here, try this article, it may help you out. I'm not too good at explaining things. --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 18:11, November 1, 2009 (UTC) long word I can spell a longer word... Hippopotamostrisescuipidayiliphobia (It's the fear of RRREEEALLYYY long words). Anyways, thats basically all I hade to say Sincerely, [[User:Z max1|Z max1 (Lol) Your welcome Don't say that, it didn't look dumb. It just didn't fit with the way the other things were drawn, that's all. Not a big deal. --[[User:Pufflezzz|'Pufflezzz']] ♪Merry Christmas!♪ 01:19, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Heyyyy Wanna meet on CP sometime? Like, IDK when. --[[User:Pufflezzz|'''Pufflezzz]] ♪Merry Christmas!♪ 21:27, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Texas So, that's fine. Sure. --[[User:Pufflezzz|'''Pufflezzz]] ♪Merry Christmas!♪ 02:52, December 8, 2009 (UTC) question if you control Cabel can you reply to Chor flame inferno's message? And check his sig "Chor flame inferno has a crush on Cabel! (I DO NOT!!!!!!!)" lol! --Corai was here 19:47, December 20, 2009 (UTC) 0_0 i was just asking if you could responde to the message, did i acciently offend you? Cause Chor is a denial and does NOT accept new things, not related to Mabel/Mabel X. --Corai was here 20:03, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Why say sorry? PS: IMHO making ehr thin was a great idea,im a human and she is kinda pretty 0_0 --Corai was here 20:06, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Cabel Sorry, I didn't know you created it, but I would like it if she kept her fat body for OOC purposes. It seems very odd that she would just want to lose weight all a sudden, and her fatness makes her funny. I put that she got a forced liposuction instead of losing weight fairly so that picture fits, but can we please make her fat again and hate excercize and like eating junk food? I can;t see her otherwise. We have Cabel X who is skinny. Also, I think Cabel X trying to get Cabel to lose weight would make a good running gag in future stories. Citcxirtcem 04:22, December 23, 2009 (UTC) re:About that.... Yeah, it took years to become the blob that Pufflezzz drew, so after her liposuction, she should gain weight since she still maintains her old bad habits, but won't gain as much for a while. 18:13, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Chenny I made her a Wannabe master, is that alright? Citcxirtcem 20:46, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Regarding Director Penny Okay, I'll leave it to you to give her personality and background, but I'm guessing she is very immature. Also, she isn't adopted by the Von Injoface family, but she has a crush on Director Kenny and wants to get married to him, so she may have close relations with them. One thing I'm hyped up for is the creation of a new Bureau of the Universe. I'm not willing to do this without your permission again, but I think it would be really cool if that DP would become a "Master Director" like my original idea before Chenny. Basically, Penny would get Chenny and the other Wannabe masters to create a new Bureau, which I'll call the Bureau of Nonsense, in order to win Kenny's heart (which fails). Basically what they do is make bizarre, wacky, or immature things around the universe, and Penny would be perfect, since the first play she made was called "Belch, Fart Oopsie". BTW, I created her brother [Denny. He directed "Belch, Fart, Oopsie: Number Two" Tell me what you think! Citcxirtcem Talk to me please! 04:37, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Alrighty then Also, do you want me to make her picture? And I think it'll be good if we make her a television director instead of a movie/play director (although she can start out making plays) Citcxirtcem Talk to me please! 19:47, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Okay Maybe she could also direct Dancing Penguin and G and X and the City. Citcxirtcem Talk to me please! 23:47, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Also Should I make a picture of her? Citcxirtcem Talk to me please! 00:00, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Penny's Hat I think she should have the classic Director's hat, but I'll put a pink flower on it. Citcxirtcem Talk to me please! 00:03, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Lol Instead, I'll just make the flower withered, and put the letters "PFT" on her. Citcxirtcem Talk to me please! 00:22, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Delaine Instead of another Von Injoface member, she should just be a friend of a certain one. They both are evil, popular, and like fashion. I think that she should use her subliminal messages to get people to "dress" better for The Fashion Police. Citcxirtcem Talk to me please! 19:59, December 31, 2009 (UTC) It's good Also, do you want to help me write the story Eborpas goes China!? Citcxirtcem Talk to me please! 19:35, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Question... Just asking, but is that image with Perry and Dr. Doofensmirtz on a rooftop with Kim Possible taken from a real episode or was it edited? --PabloDePablo 00:43, January 2, 2010 (UTC) question i wanna make a species called rocketslug but your charecter named that, can i make a disbumgin and make your charecter into Rocketslug(Penguin)? --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 17:27, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Art Critic who Criticizes Art Link? Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 02:24, January 3, 2010 (UTC) German Eh? Hi, I am Swiss Ninja, and I actually have been to Germany and saw Phineas and Ferb on TV there. I also see that you are learning German, and if there was one word I learned there, it would be: Schnabeltier, the German Word for Platypus, which I heard on that Show. What A connection! --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'''Swiss Ninja]] - I place the Royal Seal on this page - 03:21, January 15, 2010 (UTC) PS: to tell you that I am NOT lying, I even took a picture of the village I stayed in: